SMP commands
To survive on the SMP server, there are some commands the average player will need. Commands specific to plugins like towny are not included in this article, but if you look at the article on the plugin, will be listed there. Different ranks have access to different commands. Check out the donating page for more detailed rank perms. List of Vital Server Commands Member and Regular commands * /sethome Name ** Sets a private warp ** One avalable for this rank * /home Name ** Teleports to the warp previously set * /delhome Name ** Removes the previously set private warp and allows you to create a new one * /warp name ** Warps to a preset warp (set by admins) ** Primary warps include *** /warp spawn *** /warp rules *** /warp donate *** /warp shop *** /warp build *** /warp staff *** Game warps **** /warp spleef **** /warp catnmouse **** /warp towerking **** /warp parkour **** /warp sandbox * /bal ** Shows how much money you have * /list ** Shows all players online * /tpaccept ** Accepts a donator's teleport request * /masterwarp ** teleports to a gamemaster+'s warp Supporter Supporter has the above commands, but has the following added * 3 private warps (homes) * /tpa name ** Requests to teleport to a player * /tpahere name ** Requests for a player to teleport to you * /heal ** Heals all hearts and food bars VIP VIP has the above commands, but has the following added: * /stack ** Stacks items in inventory * Can use color codes on signs * /kit iron ** Gives a iron kit King King has the above commands, but has the following added: * /fly ** Enters fly mode (same flying as creative) * /god ** Makes player invincible to damage *** Note that void damage can still kill player * /hat ** Puts the item in your hand on your head * /trail trail speed ** Makes particle trails follow you *** Options are: **** Ender **** Shine **** Smoke * /echest ** Opens your enderchest God God has the above commands, but has the following added: * /repair ** Repairs item in hand * /d animal ** Allows you to turn into an animal * /ud ** Gets out of d * /ewb ** Opens a crafting table Elite Elite has the above commands, but has the following added: * /ps ** Allows you to modify flags for a Elite Region * /tp ** Teleports to a player without requiring them to type /tpaccept * /nick ** Changes your name *** Note that there are no colors *** Note that players can figure out who that nick is with /realname * /speed # ** Changes the speed you fly/walk at ** Maximum is 10 Executive Executive has the above commands, but has the following added: * /gmc ** Sets gamemode to creative ** Note that LimitedCreative exists * /v ** Becomes invisible to all players ** Note staff can still see you * /ptime ** Sets your personal time ** Note this is your time: mobs can still spawn, and everyone else sees it as the real time GameMaster GameMaster has the above commands, but has the following added: * /tppos ** teleports to coords * /masterwarp set name ** sets a public warp * /head name ** Gives a playerhead Sponsor Sponsor has the above commands, but has the following added: * /nv ** Gives a nightvision effect * /pweather ** Sets time to day ** Note this is only for yourself: it is still the real weather for everyone else * Access to stargate plugin Staff Staff have specific commands, and as they are a part of the helper app, this wiki is not at the liberty to disclose them. Category:Documentation Category:Outdated